Leychal
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = RN5◀ |otherillustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = れいちゃる |officialromajiname = reicharu |officialnameinfo = |aka = ㋚㋕㋟㋹ or さかたれ (sakatare) 坂田れいちゃる (Sakata Leychal) |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2011-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 6295770 |mylist1 = 16126633 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 20313906 |mylist2info = collabs |mylist3 = 18765118 |mylist3info = used in |mylist4 = |mylist4info = |nicommu1 = co476929 |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = kradness, Rishe, Mugiyama |otheractivity = drawing |country = }} |jPc9tEQslCE}} Leychal (れいちゃる), also known under the names Sakatare (さかたれ, stylized ㋚㋕㋟㋹) and Sakata Leychal (坂田れいちゃる) is a female whose deeper voice is thought to sound boyish. And as it is a -typed voice, she is sometimes tagged as a wild Len (野生のレン, yasei no len). Her high voice however is noted to be sweet and lovely, and therefore she can be considered a . As that, her voice fits well to cute rock and pop songs. She also often covers Rin Len original songs, such as her "How-to Sekai Seifuku" , and has been noted to master both voice types equally well. She did a cover series for 's School Detective Series VOCALOID songs, including "Kosho Yashiki Satsuin Jiken" , "Ikoku Ningyoukan Satsujin Jiken" , and "Meitantei Renzoku Satsuin Jiken" . Some might know her for her duet covers with fellow utaite kradness, where she would sing the Rin parts, and kradness the Len parts. It is noted that many covers are not found in her mylist or taken down on NND. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Paired Wintry Winds) feat. Konpe and Leychal (2010.01.08) (not in mylist) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi" (You Who Resemble Me) feat. Konpe and Leychal (2010.01.23) (not in mylist) # "acute" feat. Stealth, Kugane, and Leychal (2010.02.11) (not in mylist) # "Yuuhisaka" (Sunset Hill) feat. Konpe and Leychal (2010.02.12) (not in mylist) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Leychal, aki, Ruchia, Dariko, and Sachita (2010.02.17) (not in mylist) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (White Snow Princess) (2010.03.24) (Deleted) # "only my railgun" (2010.04.03) (not in mylist) # "Tensetsu no Ranbu" (Mad Dance of the Snows in the Heavens) feat. Leychal and Dariko (2010.04.06) (not in mylist) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" (2010.04.11) (not in mylist) # "Yoizuki Sakura" (Cherry Blossoms in the End of the Month) (2010.04.15) (not in mylist) # "Yoizuki Sakura" -Remix- (2010.04.18) (not in mylist) # "Cendrillon" feat. Leychal and Dariko (2010.04.22) (not in mylist) # "Heartbeat Clock Tower" (2010.06.20) (Deleted) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) (not in mylist) # "Twiright Prank" (2010.08.11) (not in mylist) # "Venomania Kou no Kouki" (The Lunacy of Duke Venomania) feat. Zeshiru, Yokone, Mugiyama, Leychal, Rentan, aki, and NMTJ (2010.09.06) (not in mylist) # "Synchronicity" (2010.10.16) (not in mylist) # "Haito Atoriesta Nite" (In The Ruined City, Ateliesta) (2010.11.27) (not in mylist) # "Scissorhands" feat. Namitoji and Leychal (2010.11.28) (not in mylist) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Bis and Leychal (2011.01.13) # "Babel" (2011.01.23) (not in mylist) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.24) (Deleted) # "Jinsei Game" (Life Game) (2011.02.05) (Deleted) # "Melancholy" (2011.02.17) (not in mylist) # "Lie;la" (2011.04.01) (Deleted) # "Cat Food" (2011.05.07) (not in mylist) # "Mr. Music" feat. Shunka, Haruki, Cocoa, Raramu, posha,Peketa, and Leychal (2011.05.21) (set in private) # "Yuutai Shoujo Tengoku e Noboru" (Young Girl Ascend to Heaven) (2011.06.08) (not in mylist) # "I WANNA TRUST YOU" feat. Leychal and Mugiyama (2011.06.19) (not in mylist) # "Gobanme no Pierrot" (Five the Pierrot) (2011.06.21) (not in mylist) # "smiling" -NICO Carnival- feat. Mugiyama, Furetan, NMTJ, Arimoto, Chekera, Leychal, Kimidori, Fuma, Rentan, Missa, Hoshiume, Valkyrie, Lydia, Guasshu, Kogarashi, Roy, Vanilla Totoro, Yanda, YUKI★, Miiham, Haru, Chiro. (2011.07.31) (not in mylist) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. kradness and Leychal (2011.08.02) # "Floral Sign" (2011.09.12) (Deleted) # "8HIT" feat. kradness and Leychal (2011.10.14) # "Garakuta Parade" (Junk・Parade) (2011.10.22) (not in mylist) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.26) (not in mylist) # "Monocross Road" feat. copla and Leychal (2011.11.11) (not in mylist) # "Mitabime no Fuyu" (The Third Winter) (2011.12.20) (not in mylist) # "Daiichiji Jibun Sensou" (The First Self War) (2011.12.26) (not in mylist) # "Haitoku no Hana" (Immoral Flower) (2011.12.31) (not in mylist) # "Dokugaron code:altered" (2012.01.07) (not in mylist) # "Rin-chan nau!" (2012.01.10) (not in mylist) # "Tsukematsukeru" (Putting On False Eyelashes) (2012.01.12) (not in mylist) # "Doremifa Rondo" feat. Yuzuki, Leychal, Lydia, Shoose, Fibon, and Ponge (2012.02.18) (not in mylist) # "Pink Rose" (2012.02.24) (not in mylist) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Mugiyama and Leychal (2012.02.28) (not in mylist) # "Kaiimono no Kai Ongaku-bako" (The Odd Music Box of the Oddity) (2012.03.18) (Deleted) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (Trickery⇔Casino) (2012.04.03) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.16) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.09) # "magician's operation" (2012.05.22) (not in mylist) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" (BUNKA Free Zone) feat. kradness and Leychal (2012.05.30) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen, Junai-ka" (First Love Academy・Department of Pure Love) (2012.06.06) # "Hi-Fi Raver" feat. Rishe, Yuzuki and Leychal (2012.06.08) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen, Junai-ka" feat. Leychal, Roonko, andMina (2012.06.09) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee) (2012.06.18) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsuin Jiken" (Murder Case at The Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (2012.07.08) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.01) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood) (2012.08.07) (not in mylist) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (One, Two Fanclub) (2012.08.20) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (The Path to Eternal Happiness, I Found It) (2012.08.28) # "Kyuuryuu Retro" (Kowloon Retro) (2012.09.10) # "|||Toluthin Antenna|||" (2012.09.27) (not in mylist) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) (2012.10.01) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" feat. copla and Leychal (2012.10.07) (not in mylist) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.13) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) (2012.10.18) # "Nousou Sakuretsu Girl" (Brain Fluid Explosion Girl) (2012.10.29) # "Party Junkie" (2012.11.04) # "Azalea no Bourei" (The Spirit of Azalea) (2012.11.11) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -another story- (2012.11.18) # "Boku no Subete Kimi e no Subete" (All of Me to All of You) (2012.11.19) # "Jitter Doll" (2012.11.21) (not in mylist) # "MIDI MASTER!!" feat. Rishe and Leychal (2012.11.26) # "Mahou no Kagami" (Magical Mirror) (2012.12.03) # "Ikoku Ningyoukan Satsujin Jiken" (The Murder Case at a Foreign Puppet House) (2012.12.10) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2012.12.18) # "Synchronicity ~Daisanshou Meguru Sekai no Requiem~" (Synchronicity ~Chapter 3 Requiem of the Spinning World~) (2012.12.25) (not in mylist) # "Len-kyun nau!" (Len-kun now!) (2012.12.30) (not in mylist) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.02.06) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" (2013.02.17) (not in mylist) # "Yankee Boy, Yankee Girl" (2013.03.09) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2013.03.14) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Happiness Theory) (2013.04.05) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" (Even a Kunoichi Needs Love) feat. Yukimura. and Leychal (2013.04.12) # "Tengoku to Jigoku" (Heaven And Hell) (2013.04.26) (not in mylist) # "Pinko Stick Luv" feat. Mugiyama and Leychal (2013.05.03) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (Boy of Defeat) (2013.05.21) # "Noumenjima Kamigakushi Jiken" (Mysterious Disappearance Incident on Noh Mask Island) (2013.06.20) (not in mylist) # "Kouhaku Manjusa Uta" (Crimson and White Spider Lilies Song) (2013.06.30) (not in mylist) # "Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi Command ga Arurashii" (There's Supposed to Be a Cheat Code for Happiness) (2013.07.03) (not in mylist) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation☆Zen Girl) (2013.07.15) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Tale Deceive) (2013.08.05) (not in mylist) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.14) (not in mylist) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Crescent Moon) (2013.09.28) (not in mylist) # "divide" (2013.10.04) (not in mylist) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.26) (not in mylist) # "Kaitou F no Daihon (Scenario) ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~" (The Script of F The Phantom Thief(Scenario) ~Mystery of The Missing Diamond~) (2013.11.12) (not in mylist) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2013.11.20) (not in mylist) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix- (2013.11.24) (not in mylist) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.10) (not in mylist) # "Boukoku no Nemesis" (Nemesis of the Lost Kingdom) (2013.12.27) (not in mylist) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2014.01.17) (not in mylist) # "Shikiori no Hane" (Seasonal Feathers) (2014.01.26) (not in mylist) # "Doukoku Trigger" (Lamentation Trigger) feat. Leychal, Nanato and Hamahiro (2014.02.21) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Mousou (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (lol)) (2014.04.05) # "Kotonoha Karma" (Words Karma) (2014.05.09) (not in mylist) # "Houkou≒Emotion" (Howl≒Emotion) (2014.06.10) (not in mylist) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.06.15) (not in mylist) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.06.24) (not in mylist) # "Ai × Ai Whistle" (Love x Love Whistle) feat. Nanato and Leychal (2014.07.15) # "Eien≒Variation" (Shadow Flame≒Variation) (2014.07.30) (not in mylist) # "Chou to Hana to Kumo" (The Butterfly, Flower and Spider) (2014.08.07) (not in mylist) # "EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" (2014.09.13) (not in mylist) # "Kyuubi Goryoue Misuteriwi ~Kishou~" (Kyubi Ghost Spirit Group Mystery ~Introduction & Development~) (2014.10.14) (not in mylist) # "Buster!" (2014.10.27) (not in mylist) # "Juusanbanme no Mokushiroku" (The Apocalypse 13th) (2014.12.27) (not in mylist) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2015.03.21) (not in mylist) # "Aiyoku no Prisoner" (Prisoner of Love) (2015.04.05) (not in mylist) # "Aka to Shiro to Kuro no Keifu" (Genealogy of Red, White and Black) (2015.04.22) (not in mylist) # "Interviewer" (2015.05.09) (not in mylist) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.01.06) # "Connecting" ✿ Various colors feat. Hamahiro, Urara, Au, Minakawa Nao, and Leychal (2015.05.15) # "Kotonoha Yuugi" (Word Game) (2015.06.20) (not in mylist) # "Hoshiori Uta" (Star-Weaving Song) (2015.07.10) (not in mylist) # "Mistletoe ~Tamashii no Yadorigi~" (Mistletoe ~Soul's Mistletoe~) (2015.07.12) (not in mylist) # "KaizokuF no Shouzou" (Portrait of the Pirate F) (2015.08.01) (not in mylist) # "FPS" (2015.08.19) (not in mylist) # "Mistletoe ~Tensei no Yadorigi~" (Mistletoe ~The Tree of Reincarnation~) (2015.12.02) (not in mylist) # "Re_birthed" (2015.12.26) (not in mylist) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.16) (not in mylist) # "Paintër" ✿ Various colors feat. Hamahiro, Urara, Natsumura, Gakikobito, He_Low, Au, Leychal, Minakawa Nao, Rita☆,Gulbi and Shintaros (2016.02.26) # "Babel Circus" (2016.04.23) (not in mylist) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.05) (not in mylist) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-Evading Rock) (2016.06.24) (not in mylist) # "Shukufuku no Messiah to AI no Tou" (Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI) (2016.07.23) (not in mylist) # "Meitantei Renzoku Satsuin Jiken" (Great Detective Serial Murder Case) (2016.08.04) (not in mylist) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Leychal-tmbox.png|Leychal as seen on her TmBox |Rishe x Yuzuki x Leychal - Hi-Fi Raver.png|From left: Rishe, Yuzuki, Leychal as seen in their collab cover of "Hi-Fi Raver" |Leychal x Rishe - MIDI MASTER!!.png|Leychal and Rishe as seen in their duet cover of "MIDI MASTER!!" Illust. by KR |Leychal-connecting.png|Leychal as seen in her collab cover of "Connecting ✿ Various colors" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female)